


许多年

by Grassone



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone
Summary: 在他看着Stan的眼睛的时候就知道。什么都没有改变。





	许多年

**Author's Note:**

> 写于17年Stan生日。  
> 想要用时间线来记一记关于Roger和Stan之间的一些事。  
> 不足够完整，他们的故事也还没有完。大约算是一个引子，还会继续。

两千年的时候，他已经参加奥运会了。Stan 才刚刚决心踏入网球这条道路，想好了要专心网球。他不知道自己是不是对Stan意味着什么或说，影响了什么。

他是在Stan十六岁的时候见到他的。  
那个时候他声名鹊起，打了一些好球赢了一些比赛。  
Stan对着他似乎有点发抖，一句话都没有说。然而眼神一直一直一直在他身上，在他去看的时候，却又将视线移开。挺僵硬和明显的，他想Stan可能还以为自己不露痕迹吧。他觉得这个小孩子挺可爱的，虽然他也只是比Stan大了四岁。

零二年，Stan转了职业。这个年纪也是当初他转职业的年纪。  
零三年，Stan拿到法网青少年组的冠军。Stan给他发短信，满是敬语和谨慎的措辞，Stan写了又删掉修修改改，下了决心一般的发出去，然后又后悔。惴惴不安。他其实会有点诧异Stan会乐意于给他发短信，他一直以为Stan有点怕他。但他记得自己收到Stan的短信的时候心情一下子被点亮变得愉悦起来，并且是真心实意为他高兴。然后他给Stan回了个电话，Stan没有马上接，过了一阵子是声音带点抖的和他问好。他想这多半是因为赢了冠军的激动。他说这很棒，为他高兴，问他心情。后来他还给Stan发了短信，只有简单的两个词，是他在电话里想再说一次的good boy。  
所以他不知道的是，Stan在铃声响的那个时候被吓得浑身一个激灵，捧着手机不知所措，站起来又坐下。短信反反复复看了许多遍，嘴角会不自觉上弯。

后来他发现，Stan很容易就开心。或者说得再准确一点，他知道怎么让Stan一下就开心起来。他只要，看着Stan或者说几句话就好了。他想，这蛮神奇的。

零三零四年，Stan和他一起训练。跑在他旁边笑容羞涩。是了，Stan一直是一个超级害羞内敛的小孩。可他能从那双琥珀般的眼睛里看见更多的。他想可能Stan还不知道这意味着什么，可他知道。

他想他经历过这样的时刻，但他知道Stan不会也做不出如他一般的，在场边扯着嗓子唱后街男孩的歌来吸引谁的注意力，的事情来。

对了，说到歌声，他还记得第一次Stan听到他唱歌时候的反应，（憋得）满脸通红加上一脸的不可置信。他想自己的歌声就是如此有魅力吧？  
然而其他队友笑到快要断气。拜托，你的歌声能不能和球技成正比？  
他想他们一定是妒忌。只有Stan懂得欣赏。  
当然他也不会想到，以后会有一个日子，Stan发推说，别唱了Roger。

他慢慢建立他的王朝。在王者之路上走得稳健。

他带Stan去喝成年酒。  
也是那个时候他知道，醉酒的Stan会是另外一个样子。更愿意表达他的喜爱和更主动一些。

零四年，Stan第一次打戴杯。自此开始代表瑞士队征战。  
他再一次参加了奥运会，在雅典，他举着国旗走在队伍的最前列。这一次成绩却并不如四年之前。同一时间，Stan在瑞士打比赛，成绩也不算好。  
零五年，Stan打入瑞士公开赛的决赛。最终拿了个盘子，倒不算坏。

零六年，Stan收获了他的第一个冠军头衔。却仍旧是那个羞涩又内敛的小孩。  
这一年，他的巅峰。所向披靡，难以置信。

零七年，戴维斯杯打西班牙。Stan右膝韧带撕裂，不得不进行手术。他一天打好几个电话。

零八年，在北京，二十三岁四个月零十一天的Stan陪他度过他的二十七岁生日。他举着国旗走在队伍最前面，Stan在他身后。这是他的第三次奥运会。  
这一整年他的状态不好，没赢什么比赛，还受伤病困扰。  
他和Stan搭了双打，在此之前也就搭过三次。四场比赛一胜三负。不是那么有信心，打打看。重心还是放在单打上面。然而意料之外，单打输的猝不及防。他找原因，可能因为状态不好，方方面面。更可怕的是，他开始怀疑自己。

他知道他有多喜欢和爱这个孩子。  
在他和Stan讲话或只是他说话，Stan都听得专注又用心。  
在他揉Stan头毛的时候，Stan会笑得羞涩又可爱，头稍稍低下去。  
在他拦Stan肩膀的时候，Stan会像大狗狗一样扑他一个满怀。  
在他想出一些莫名其妙的主意的时候，Stan会什么都不问的配合他。  
在他需要狂欢的庆祝的时候，Stan更不会压抑自己的喜悦。  
他在忍不住亲吻Stan的时候想，这个孩子永远会是他的。毫无疑问，是上天恩赐给他的礼物。柔软又温暖。

拿下冠军的那个夜晚，他说要把这个夜晚交给年轻人。然后他带Stan去喝酒。他有一些主意，并知道Stan绝对不会让他失望。  
他们喝到凌晨三点。

零九年，他和Stan都结婚了。Stan比他晚些，其实应该更晚些的。他一直觉得Stan还小。怎么就和他一年了？

一零年一一年，他们搭了很多次双打。搭档除了对方再没别人。  
Stan总是很喜欢玩手机。他其实并不知道到底是有多吸引。就这么有趣着迷？  
一次训练场边休息，他忍不住凑过去看，Stan在看相册，图片是一张旧手机亮着屏幕上面有一条信息。Stan在注意到他的时候马上锁了屏，仰头对他说，觉得现在好不可思议。他去揉Stan的头发，说什么不可思议？

他们的关系一直不错。  
来来回回的那些电话和短信。  
邮件倒是写得少，Stan总是讲，他宁愿更清晰的纸笔写出来。

一二年，Stan配得上旗手的荣誉。他并没有在队伍里，透过转播，他完整的看了开幕式。  
他记得Stan举着旗子出现的时候，还记得转播里说找找Federer他自己的笑声。  
一三年可能说起来有点难过，他们见面不算太多。还起了一些争执。都打了一些双打，搭档谁都有就偏偏不是对方。Stan的这一年他知道过的不算好，年初澳网输了长盘，他知道Stan手臂上出现了新的纹身，他不知道Stan走出来没有，可能难过。戴杯又输了一个长盘，双打。他知道的，可他并没有去见Stan，没有踏上赛场。Stan也没给他来电话。信息也没有。他想，Stan大概是真伤心了。

一四年，Stan拿到了他的第一个大满贯，也终于从他手里拿到了第一个大师赛冠军。  
他也终于拿下戴杯。很多次他想也许这将是他完不成的荣誉，相比于法网，相比于全满贯，相比于许多的纪录，只靠一个人不可以。他终于等来Stan的长大，技术和心理的成熟坚强。为瑞士带去荣誉，也给了他这样实现梦想的机会。忽然之间他发现，他的祖国荣誉，都有Stan的一份。没有 Stan，完不成的。他真的该感谢这个孩子，多少次扛下来尽心尽力。甚至他发现，Stan一直是他们队伍当中，最小的那一个。  
庆功的典礼，应该在洛桑，他坚持。虽然Stan建议去日内瓦。后来还是应了他的意思，到Stan的家乡去。典礼结束，他坚持要去Stan的家里住。Stan没有拒绝。  
他躺在Stan的卧室里的时候，觉得所有的一切仿佛许多年以前，时间是停滞没有迈开过步子。甚至墙上还贴着他许多年以前的海报。  
他觉得眼睛有点涩，揉了揉不见好，问Stan有没有眼药水。Stan在门外忙乎着给他收拾了客房，应了一句在抽屉里。他没听清楚哪个抽屉，就只好拉开找。他猜是第一个，结果没有。第二个，也没有。他想着Stan总不会放在第三个这么不方便的地方吧，可他还是拉开了。没什么东西，日记本和一部老手机。他倒不会去看别人的日记，只是他拿起来的时候，里面掉出来一张照片。他捡起来看到，是他和Stan的合照。还有他的签名在上面。Stan看上去大概十六七岁的样子。  
他把抽屉合起来，躺回床上。他觉得眼睛甚至有点过分湿润。  
Stan走进来说客房收拾好了，问他找没找到眼药水。他说没找到，但是眼睛没事了，不用了。他问Stan，他可不可以睡这里，不去客房？

一五年，Stan三十岁了。  
Stan生命的一半还多的时间都有他在，有他的影子

Stan换过的每一个手机里，他知道总会有那么一张图片。  
也知道Stan在洛桑的家里的抽屉里的，那一部老旧却小心翼翼保存的手机。

现在他知道也无比确定的是，他爱Stan。  
他们之间他找不到什么来形容，但足够好。什么都不需要，已经足够了。  
是的，他知道他不需要再做出什么，Stan永远会给他没有变过的回复。

在他看着Stan的眼睛的时候就知道。  
什么都没有改变。

-  
也许Stan在这一年长大。  
法网也先是赢了他，后是终于拿了冠军。  
他想过，Stan的第一个大满贯收获应该是在红土场上的。

一六年，Stan美网闯进决赛，最终拿下。  
一七年，澳网半决赛相遇。Stan第十九次败在他拍下。印安决赛再遇到，输球的Stan又哭又笑说他混蛋。

-  
如同过去时间里发生的一样，在Stan生日的时候要说，

最爱的你，  
生日快乐。


End file.
